Comfort and cravings
by SapphireGauntlet
Summary: One-shot : How Tim strives to give comfort and satisfy Sam's cravings during something natural.


**AN: Hello everyone, this is just an impulse story (so sorry for the typos) that I had to write. Because A.) I am currently undergoing what happens in this story and wish I had a partner to comfort me like this and B.) I haven't seen any story tackling how Tim Scam would handle it. This is in the "Slowly" Universe. **

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Totally Spies is owned by Marathon which is why this will never be canon.**

It was when she took a bathroom break that she started to feel the discharge that went out along with her urine. Looking down at the toilet she began to notice that it was in the same color that signified that it was near.

And she began to panic.

And yet she knows that its irrational, she didn't need to be a med student to know that this was healthy and there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Except this was going to be her first time having it living with her fianceé Tim Scam.

'Just breathe' she tells herself, its not happening yet anyway and it shouldn't be a big deal-

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just give me a sec." she quickly wipes herself out and joins him in the living room. When she settles back in his embrace in the couch she wondered how to discuss it with him. She feels his kiss her forehead, and she begins to relax even if she's hardly paying attention to the talk show.

"Sam, just tell me what the problem is, there's no point in hiding it from me." He continues kissing her forehead, but she could hear how concerned he really was.

"Well…now that we're living together…um in a few days…"

"Mmmhmm go on."

"Illbehavingmyperiodinafewdays"

"What's that? A little louder please." Still kissing her head she could also hear him teasing.

"I said, I'll be having my period in a few days." Feeling herself blush she buried her face on his chest, not caring anymore about his reaction.

"Is that all?" his voice surprisingly gentle as she feels him stroking her hair.

"No, Tim I become more gross than I normally am."

"Darling, you do know what I've done before right? You bleeding out for 5 days is more than manageable."

"Well…its not just about the blood." She removes her face from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"I am going to have dysmenorrhea in the first few days. I will be more emotional and may be craving a lot more things-why are you smirking?" His smirk was still on his face when he rested his forehead against hers.

"I may have called your mom and asked what you usually need during your period days." He sees her eyes widen.

"You knew all this time?!"

**Day 1** – **Heavy day**

She woke up with an intense pain in her pelvic and stomach area.

Good morning to you too menstrual cramps, she thought sarcastically as she reached for the painkillers from one of her drawers. As she started to sit up, she felt him kiss and nibble her ear.

"I'll bring breakfast here. Don't drink those on an empty stomach." She nodded groggily as she clenched her abdomen as the pain grew and tears were starting to escape her eyes.

"Can you also please microwave the Aroma bead pillow?"

"Sure, hey" he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Deep breaths, just stay in bed okay. I'll be back soon."

"Don't forget the Chamomile tea." Chuckling to himself after kissing her one more time, he then headed straight for the kitchen. An hour earlier he had started boiling water for the hot compress and for Sam's Chamomile tea. He had already cooked their breakfast knowing that she needed something to eat immediately and he was an early riser compared to his love. The only thing that needed work on was to microwave the Aroma bead pillow, before he headed back to their room.

**Day 3 – Medium day**

She's unsure which was worse. Having one of the worse cramps on her first 2 days or being sexually frustrated from this day till the end of her period. She no longer had the cramps but she was now craving for cookies and cream ice cream and sex with Tim.

Throughout the day she was able to distract herself from those cravings as she attended her classes and had done some studying in the library. She knew herself enough that the moment she steps back home, she would either open up the freezer or hunt Tim down and ask him to make love to her.

She giggled to herself when she recalled her conversation with Tim had asked her what some of her cravings were.

"_Tim, do you remember when sometimes I didn't want to meet you when I was on my period?"_

"_Were your cramps that painful?" he asked as he stroke her hair with concern in his eyes._

"_On the first 2 days…Third day onwards I was a bit shy…"_

"_Shy about what?"_

"_Well…um…you." She felt heat rise to her face when he started to smirk._

"_What about me?"_

"_I wanted you to…to…"_

"_Yes, what did you want me to do darling?" His eyes began to darken with desire, but a part of her knew that he knew what she wanted._

"_To seduce me."_

When she opened the door, to her surprise a candle lit dinner for two was waiting for her.

"Welcome home" he whispered from behind as he took her bags.

"I thought you were still at work?"

"We finished early, my late nights last week paid off." He returned to her and placed a hand in the small of her back. Smiling back at her with desire in his eyes. She felt herself blush when his voice came out deep and husky.

"Now lets eat so that we can finally have our dessert." Little did she know that from that night on, she would never look at cookies and cream ice cream the same way again.

**Day 5 **– **Light day**

His alarm went off but two hands belonging to different bodies reached for it. Once it was turned off, they intertwined and went back to the bed. Their owners were clearly busy with each other.

"Mmmm." Both moaned in each others mouths as they felt each other finish.

"I pity my peers who have never tried this with their ladies." She couldn't help but laugh as she lowered his face for another kiss.

"I don't know whether to be surprised or disappointed to learn that they don't know what a period is."

"Be amused, especially if they turn out to have daughters." The couple laughed before he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He grabbed another one from their nightstand as she sat up surprised to see that there wasn't much blood on the towel they've laid out before making love.

"How about we take a shower?" He gave her the condom packet before lifted her bridal style and headed towards their bathroom. She laughed in his arms as she opened up the wrapper.

"Up for another round already?"

"I'm just making sure your cravings are satisfied."

**The End**

**I hope that wasn't too cringey. Dedicated to everyone who has menstrual cravings that can't be satisfied (Now I'll sneak off and eat ice cream now)**


End file.
